


Naming the Second

by kaffeflote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'albus severus' is a ridiculous name, Could be considered non-epilogue-compliant, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Spoilers, and who in their right mind names a kid born in the 2000's 'albus', i will fight u, snape was an abusive dick, sorry if ur name is actually albus tho I'm sure it's a great name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeflote/pseuds/kaffeflote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny name their second child.</p><p>His name is not Albus Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Second

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if something's not British, but I'm not British so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please leave feedback, and feel free to correct any mistakes you find!

 

They had been putting it off for days.

At first their mutual excuse had been that Ginny was exhausted after the staying at St. Mungo, and that this type of discussion was best held when everyone was at their performance. After that their excuse was that they both needed to think it over first, before discussing it with each other.

Which they hadn't done yet.

But now they had no excuse. James and Teddy were at the Burrow with the Weasleys, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with the new child for the first time in days. Harry had dropped the boys off, leaving Ginny to wake up in peace and take care of the baby until he got back.

Now he's back, his wife (his beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful wife) is in the kitchen, juggling a baby on her lap, a coffee in her hand, and a look that says, "we're doing this now," on her face.

He sits.

"So..." Ginny begins, pausing quickly to wipe a smudge off the baby's face before continuing. "Do you have any preferences?"

Harry answers, "I've been thinking Albus, for Dumble-"

"We're talking about first names, not middle names, Harry," she says, as if he's forgotten.

"I know that!" he insists.

"We are not naming our child Albus."

Her fiery brown eyes dare him to question it.

"Remus?" she asks, breaking the silence and peering down at the baby in her arms. "He looks like a Remus."

"He's two days old," Harry grumbles under his breath, "he doesn't 'look like' anything. Also, I think Teddy should be able to name his kid Remus."

Ginny raises an eyebrow. "Teddy's still a kid, Harry. He's not naming his kids anytime soon. Plus, he might have a girl. Who knows. Why shouldn't we name our kid after one of your dad's best friends?"

Harry shrugs.

"I considered Neville, or Collin, but..."

"Yeah, it feels weird." It felt like they were taking something that didn't belong to them.

She nods. "Yes, exactly. Maybe Rubeus?"

"If we're not naming him Albus then we can't name him Rubeus," Harry argues. He knows Hagrid would be honored, if Harry were to name his child Rubeus, but this is a name his kid is going to have to use.

Ginny nods absently. "Maybe he'll have orange hair. Arthur?"

Harry thinks about it. It would be a nice gesture, but it could also be confusing, having two Arthurs around. "Wouldn't want him to become Arthur Jr.," Harry says.

They sit quietly for a while, thinking it over. There are limitations, they've decided to keep it at two names, and they wouldn't want to take someone else's name, as it were.

"Cedric?" his wife suggests.

"Cedric Remus?" he checks, feeling the words roll into the air. He carefully picks up the baby from his wife's arms. His eyes are closed and he's got a shock of dark hair.

"Cedric Remus Potter," Ginny echoes, and it sounds right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this name is not /actually/ a good name. The point is that he's not named after two manipulative/abusive bastards.


End file.
